Mangled
by wolfgirl4257
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. During the night, a house of horrors. But during the day, the same animatronics that will kill you are friendly. but what happens when a young girl befriends them all one by one... except one. Suzy will be pushed further than she ever has, and face horrors she will forever remember.
1. mangled Chapter 1

Death is a mysterious thing. It is the end of one life or is it the beginning of a new life. We all die, eventually. My Mum and Dad died when I was 10 from some reason when they, well really we don't know, no one will tell us. I had no family other than my little brother who was 7. We had nowhere to go so during the day we would go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Which was a place that held parties and other random kids was there playing in the arcade. By night we slept in boxes in the alleyway two blocks away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

The place was OK during the day. I heard from the staff that who ever is the night guard is very unlucky. I never knew what they meant by that. The thing that was so special about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the fact that around the place there are animatronics everywhere or robots for another word. In total there is quite a few there. There is Toy Freddy Fazbear, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Marionette and Jj. Toy Freddy Fazbear was a bear. He had a black top hat and a tie. Toy Bonnie was a blue rabbit. Toy Chica was a yellow chicken with a bib that said "lets party". Balloon Boy was a kid that held a sign that said "balloons". He is kinda cute I guess he can be creepy because he only laughs and says "hello" in a kids voice all the time. Marionette was a puppet who hanged out in Prize Corner in a box. He was black with white bands on the arms and legs. He has a very slim body he always has a present for the Birthday Kid. I always found Marionette creepy and if you cry he floats over to you and gives you a cupcake like the one Toy Chica holds. JJ looks a bit like Balloon Boy but like a girl one but she is weird she just hides under the tables and plays hide and seek. In Parts And Services there was the old Foxy, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. No one knew that because they wanted to make the Toy Animatronics known and locked that room but peeked in there once when one of the employees accidentally left it open. I overheard that they use them to repair the Toy Animatronics. And Mangle definitely looks fixed not. I however knew the place back and front. I always loved Foxy The Pirate Fox and of course Fun time Foxy. She could of had a better name like really. But then the kids broke her so now she is a pull apart put back together attraction. And thy changed her name to Mangle. She looks kinda creepy but that doesn't bother me because it's not her fault. Kids can be so mean sometimes.I however never pulled apart Mangle. In fact when I was alone with her I tried my hardest to put Mangle back together. But children just come back and pull her apart again. Often I would stay there for hours. Until they had to close for the night. Someday I thought Mangle actually liked me trying to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was normal for a while I just worked away when Mangle reached over to the eye that was on the ground and put it into my pocket. That's when Toy Freddy ran over and shook his head at Mangle. All Mangle did was lowered her head. And Toy Freddy ran off. Mangle looked at me and just waved her hand like to say don't worry about it. Then a child ran into the room and Mangle laid back onto the ground. The kid stared at me and then ran off. Mangle lifted her head. Then she put her one hand up to her mouth as to say "Please don't tell". I stared for a bit dazed. I tried to speak but my mouth just moved like a fish going bloop bloop. After a wile words finally formed "OK Mangle I won't" then Mangle handed me a drawing and pointed to a pen. I grabbed it and waited. She flipped over the drawing to show blank. Then she started forming words with the lengths of wires. I wrote them down. Once I wrote them down this is what I got. NO ONE likes me. Me different. me broken they don't like, that why old animatronics pull apart for parts for toy chica toy Freddy and toy Bonnie. They don't share they lock me in here to be pulled apart by kids. Toy Freddy mean to me, makes me sad. Now you come and help toy Freddy no like that. Thanks you. Are you friend?. The words stopped. I felt so sad for Mangle why her? "Yes Mangle I can be your friend" The words started again. me never had a friend thanks you. You promise you not mean and change to pull apart? 'I promise I won't and I won't tell anyone about your programming" although deep down i knew it wasn't her programming it couldn't be, so what was it?


End file.
